Behind Computer Screens
by Keep Dreaming
Summary: Zach and Cammie were co-workers who hated each other. But online they were falling for each other. Each didn't know the others identity, but secrets have a way of coming out. Would they continue to fall or crash and burn? Rated T for Language
1. Preview

**I know, why are you starting a new story? Well, I deleted Manstealer and decided to go with this idea instead. Tell me what you think.**

_They hated each other._

"Watch it, moron!"

"Back at ya, bitch!"

_They worked together._

"Ms. Morgan, you will do this mission with him as a partner!"

"Um, I know a couple of agents that would be ecstatic to work with him. In fact, I would be happy to stay in the lab for this mission, if you like."

"No! The decision is final!"

_They were on a mission together for 6 months._

"What are you mumbling about? You do realize that is the first sign of mental illness."

"I'm just counting down the seconds of how much longer I need to be with you."

_Who knew the person they hate the most, was also the person they would fall in love with over late night aiming. ._

Her laptop lit up with a new message from him. She didn't know this guy and he didn't know her. Maybe that's why it felt so safe to open up to this complete stranger.

_They took off their masks behind screen names._

"I don't know why, but I feel like I trust you. Way more than I should trust someone on the internet," he wrote.

"I feel the same way."

_But when it came time for them to meet, she was unsure.. _

"I think we should meet." Those five words he wrote made her blood run cold.

_Because no one can hide forever behind a computer screen._

**Tell me what you think. I don't know if I should continue or not.**


	2. Protesting

**I got a pretty good response so I'm going to keep going. **

**Please tell me what you think! It would be really helpful.**

**I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Cammie's heels clicked against the marble floor. With each familiar clack, her confidence grew. Today's my day, look out world, she thought, as she walked down the long corridor of the CIA's database. She turned another corner and headed up the major staircase that led to the Chief's office, and what Bex would say, her destiny. She refused to receive another minor mission. This was going to be the day when she finally received her first major mission.

Her confidence grew to annoyance when she saw one other agent waiting outside the Chief's office. Now normally, Cammie was a friendly person who treated others with the respect they desereved, but there was one man who made her want to rip someone's eyeballs out. The same one who was sitting five feet away from her.

And his name was Zachary Goode.

By the grimace on his face, anyone could tell that the feeling was mutual, but unlike Cammie, he had no reason to hate her. She never did anything to make him upset. She acted kind when they first met, but he was a jackass from the beginning. He was conceited and rude, and he was extremely selfish. He had been that way since day one. She still remembers when they first met.

_Flashback_

_Cammie, an eighteen year old who just graduated Gallagher Academy, walked the halls of the CIA's underground base. Although she was nervous inside (it was her first day after all!) she managed to keep her composure. She passed each of the departments without glancing at the names of the rooms. She walked purposely towards her new desk, where she would stay until a promotion. Just one more corner…_

_She slammed into someone. Someone who happened to be carrying hot coffee that spilled all over her white shirt. Normal girls would have screamed at the hot liquid burning skin, but Cammie grabbed a Kleenex from her bag and started to blot the humongous stain forming on her shirt._

"_Great, now I need to get more coffee!" the stranger said, frustrated._

"_Um, I'm sorry?" Cammie said in confusion._

"_You really need to watch where you are going! You're not the only one here!" the man snapped at her._

"_Well, you're not the one with hot coffee on their shirt!" she said, calmly._

"_Aren't you a spy? Hot coffee is like a paper cut compared to field work. Lemme guess, you're a rookie? Just what we need around here, more dimwits!" the man said, agitated._

"_I'm not a dimwit!" she said back, lightly. She didn't need to make enemies her first day of work._

"_Well, you don't exactly know common sense, do you?" the man snapped before storming away._

_End_

It only got worse from there though. Cammie learned that her new found rival was none other than the CIA legend himself, Zach. He thought he was the best (which, though she hates to admit it, he is) and he looked down upon everyone, except the Chief. She was surprised that Jonas, a very sweet guy, and Grant, who was a little conceited himself, were even friends with the monster.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, unhappily.

Cameron Morgan annoyed him. She was always so perky and happy all the time. Well, at least when Zach isn't around. She was so naïve and he couldn't believe the CIA hired her. But the fact that she was good, like _really _good, and that she could take _his_ top spot with one major mission was the thing that annoyed him the most. Not that he would ever admit it to someone.

"I was asked to come down here. Something about a major mission," she gloated towards him. Zach mentally groaned. There goes being the best agent…

"Um, news flash, but I think that's going towards me. You're probably going to get a job so easy, a civilian could do it," he rolled his eyes. She glared at him.

"Oh, really, Mr. Conceited? Well, this is coming from the man that hasn't been in the field since 2003," she shot back.

"I had a major injury! I asked to go back in but the Chief didn't want to lose his best agent! Besides I have done much more than you!" he shot back.

"Jackass," she mumbled.

"Bitch," he shot back. When turned on her laptop in frustration, he was satisfied. It also reminded him to check his email which he hadn't gotten to do yet…

Five minutes later his aim popped up with a new message…from her.

Zach had been talking with a girl for about one year now. She was kind, she was sweet, and she was everything he liked, but right now she was furious.

**HidingInPlainSite: **I hate him!

**2Good4You:** Who?

**HidingInPlainSite:** My dumb co-worker. He's always bugging me!

**2Good4You: **I know the feeling. I swear that sometimes, I work with a bunch of idiots.

**HidingInPlainSite:** I wish I could say the same about him, but he's really good at his job. He's actually better than me, but the worst part about it is that he uses it to be conceited.

**2Good4You: **Well, you don't have to deal with retards and mountains of paperwork! I swear that sometimes I'm talking to a wall!

**HidingInPlainSite: **Yeah, you're right. At least I don't have to deal with my co-worker all the time. That would awful. I actually enjoy most of the people I work with.

**2Good4You: **You're really lucky then. I can't tolerate some of the people I work with.

**HidingInPlainSite: **That stinks for you then. Hey, I have to go, my boss is calling me.

Cammie signed off. Usually she would want to talk longer, but the Chief wanted her. The nice thing about this mystery person was the fact that she didn't know him. She didn't know what he looked like or what his job was. In fact, the only thing she really knew about him was that he was a male. Other than that, she didn't know anything. Maybe that's why it felt so safe to open up with her feelings (but not any personal information.)

"Agent Morgan, Agent Good, step inside my office, please," the Chief said. Zach and Cammie obeyed, glaring at each other.

"Now it has come to my attention that you two have had some differences in the past," he started. Cammie gulped. "But you two with have to put those major differences aside for now. I need you both to go on a top priority mission, together. You will be undercover as a married couple." Zach winced slightly at the word 'married' but he had done worse. The worst part was that he had to go on this mission with a rookie.

"Um, Sir, don't you think it might be better if I teamed up with a more…experienced partner?" Zach said. Cammie gave him an annoyed look.

"You don't think I can handle this? I'm very welled prepared. In fact, if anyone should be staying here it's _you_," she snapped back.

"Yeah, right! The only missions you have been on are finding lost files and re-filling the stapler, if you're lucky! You wouldn't be able to handle this mission by yourself and then only way you're even going on this mission is because I'll be there to baby-sit you! Face it, toddlers are more trained for this mission," Zach said towards Cammie.

"Zachary," the Chief warned, but the two agents ignored him.

"Please! You have the attention span of a caterpillar! The only thing you concentrate on is a mirror! You haven't been in the field in five years, and times have changed. The only reason you don't want me on this mission is so you can pretend you're the best again. Well, let me tell you, your glory days are behind you! You're just going to throw your back out and slow me down!" Cammie snapped back at him.

"We're the same age! And I have only thrown my back out once! When I lifted a crate holding an infant elephant!" Zach said. Before Cammie could say another word, the Chief slammed his hand on the desk.

"Well, you have the marriage fighting down, but you two have got to behave yourselves. You guys are the best available operatives right now. Do this for the sake of your country! Now listen, you are going to Japan in search illegal nuclear weapons. You will do this. No buts, Ms. Morgan!" the Chief said right when Cammie was about to say something.

"Well, surely there is someone with a higher ranking that is available," Zach protested. "What about Becky?"

"Injured."

"Sarah?"

"In North Korea."

"Donald?"

"Undercover in Mexico."

"Bex?"

"MI6 needed her for something."

"Paul?"

"He's still in some trouble involving that Norwegian ice skater."

"Tina Walters? She's the same level as Cammie," Zach said. He would rather spend all his lifetime with Tina Walters than going anywhere alone with Cammie. He couldn't stand her personality or her voice or anything about her.

"Um, Tina is a little busy with some paperwork," the Chief said, but judging from his eyes, he didn't want Tina on this mission. "Listen, you two have to stop complaining. You're agents! You have to deal with each other!" The two unhappily grumbled a 'Yes, Sir'.

"You may leave," he told them, with a wave of his hand, turning to his computer. "Your covers are on your desks."

"I can't believe you just talked to him like that! When I almost started to protest and cut me off but he let you rant and rave like a spoiled teenager girl," Cammie said once they were out of the office.

"That's the treatment you get when you're the best," Zach smirked at her. "A feeling you will never know."

"I'm sensing that someone is scared," Cammie taunted him. "I think that you know I'll replace you soon and that's why you want me to stay here so bad, so that I won't beat you at being the best agent."

"I'm not scared, and the real reason I don't want you coming with me is because I don't like you, at all," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," she said, walking away. He watched her walk down the hall and then turned away and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Zach!" Eva Alvarez said to him eagerly. Eva was just about to join the non-exclusive list of Zach's ex-girlfriends. It was about time anyway, they had been going out for four months now.

Zach was a player. He dated pretty much every girl in the office, and several in the field. He never got emotionally attached to them, so he was always the one breaking up with them. Sure, he could fall in love and want to marry a girl, but that would be no fun. It would be like sticking to one type of drink for the rest of his life. It would just get old, but there would always be one girl he couldn't date; the girl from online. She always seemed so real and trusting, but he was a spy and knew that everything is not what it seems.

"Hey, Eva, listen, I think we need to talk," Zach said. He didn't like breaking girl's hearts, so he tried to be as gentle as possible.

"Sure," she giggled, as he pulled her into an empty hallway.

Fifteen minutes later, Zach was walking away with a very red cheek. He never expected Eva to be the slapping type. With her sobs still ringing in his ears, he passed by his best friend's desk.

"Hey, man. Yikes, so I'm guessing you broke up with Eva," Grant said, pointing to his cheek.

"Yeah, no duh," Zach said, leaning against the wall.

"So, how'd it go?" Grant said.

"Well, she cried really hard, but not as bad as Tiffany, and then she asked 'why?' for ten minutes straight and then she slapped me… _hard_," he explained.

"Not the break-up, I'm talking about the meeting," Grant said.

"Oh, yeah I'm going on some top priority mission with Cammie Morgan. Shoot me," Zach said.

"Why? Cammie's nice. She makes awesome muffins, too," Grant said. Zach gave his friend a weird look. "What?"

"How would you know? Are you two best friends or something?"

"No, she made them for Bex and I stole one," Zach gave his friend another weird look. "They smelled amazing and I was really hungry and…"

"I don't care that much. The fact is I hate her, not matter how great of a cook she is. I just can't wait to get it over with," Zach said.

"Whatever, hey there was a file on you're desk. It seems pretty important," Grant said.

"It's just my cover, probably," Zach said. "I'll see you later." Zach walked away from Grant and toward his desk. Sitting there was a file with his name on it. Inside of it though, was his cover's name: Brian Johnson. He quickly scanned the rest of the folder.

"Great, I'm married!" Zach said, picking up the wedding ring that was in the folder. This cover may be harder than he thought.

**I'm sorry it's a short first chapter and they have really lame screen names. If you guys have any suggestions for the screen names that would help immensely. Thank you!**


	3. Airport Arguments And Tired Eyes

**Since nobody gave me any suggestions for screen names (though some said they were fine) Cammie's is staying the same. I thought of one for Zach's so I'm changing it.**

"Get in, I'm driving," Cammie told Zach after pulling up to his apartment building.

"A town car?" Zach said in disgust. "How are we supposed to know that it's not rigged with a bomb?"

"It's not really a town car. It's the CIA's," Cammie said, from the driver's seat.

"Y'know, you could help me," Zach said, pulling at his luggage.

"Wouldn't want to throw out your back, again, huh? Well, that would mean I get to do this alone," Cammie said gleefully. Zach realized that she wasn't putting up with his charade. Usually, he got his partners to do most of the simple stuff for him, like carrying luggage. He picked up all six of his bags and loaded them into the trunk.

"Actually, you would just be put with another agent," Zach pointed out.

"Any agent is better than you. In fact, I would rather do this mission with a purple flying unicorn then with you," she snapped at him. He just made her so angry.

"I think I should drive," Zach said.

"Why?"

"Because all women are bad drivers," Zach said. "It's common knowledge. Give me the keys."

"No, you are so stereotypical. In fact I'm a perfect driver!" Cammie said while Zach unhappily got in the passenger seat. She started the car and then ran into the curb.

"Oh, yeah, Ms. Perfect. By the time we get to the airport, this car will have dents all over it. Let me drive because I can get us there in one piece! You can't even get out of this parking lot!" Zach said. Cammie scowled and stepped on the gas, jerking them forward. She hit the brakes just in time before they hit a tree.

"See, I'm a good driver!" Cammie said. "If I wasn't, we would have hit that."

"No! If you were a good driver, you would have avoided the situation altogether!" Zach said back at her. Cammie rolled her eyes and began driving normally.

"Like you could do this any better," she mumbled, pulling on to the highway. Zach smirked thinking, _I know I could_. Why not?

Zach was CIA legend for a reason. He didn't become the best spy for sitting on his butt all day. Zach was a sophomore when he joined the CIA, the youngest ever in history. He was taught by the best agents and tricked the rookies giving him their higher missions. The Chief noticed how quickly Zach had climbed the ranks and soon he became one of the experts. Zach flew by the rankings, so it wasn't a surprise that he was on top. He was also one of the youngest at age twenty-four. Plus, he dated pretty much every girl he met. Except the one sitting next to him, but he didn't think he was missing much. For example, right now she was talking his ear off.

"-and some people might find it insensitive if you use stereotypes. You really shouldn't judge people," Cammie kept talking. Zach took out an iPod and blasted music to tune her out. She removed an earplug. "Why are you so rude?"

"I guess it come naturally. It takes patience to learn and years of wisdom to master," he smirked.

"It'll definitely take patience to get through this with you," she said. Cammie looked in her rearview mirror and saw a car behind them and noticed the same car from the parking lot. _No, _she thought, _they can't be tailing us. But just to be safe…_ She turned at the wrong exit purposely. So did the mysterious car. Cammie pulled into a gas station, so did the other car.

"Why are we stopping? The tank is full," Zach said pausing the iPod.

"We are being tailed," she whispered and pulled out of the gas station. Eight seconds later, the other car did the same. "See?"

Cammie pulled onto the highway and the other car followed. Zach got a better glimpse at the people in the front seat. "Can you see them?" Cammie asked as Zach checked the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, it's a couple. One man and one woman. Mid-fifties, maybe, and both of them are Japanese," he said, quietly. "The girl has a gun."

With that, Cammie stepped on the gas and blasted them forward. The car behind them did the same. Cammie bounced from lane to lane in front of cars and made sharp turns to the left or right. Still, the couple in the car followed.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm about to do something stupid but I know what I'm doing. Please don't scream," Cammie warned him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You're backing up on the highway?" Zach screamed, as Cammie calmly backed up the car. They were headed straight for an eighteen wheeler when Cammie swerved to the left.

"Told you it would be stupid," Cammie said. Zach looked around. The car that was tailing them before was nowhere to be found.

"You have major issues. Trying to kill God's gift to women is not normal," Zach said.

"You did not just call yourself that," Cammie groaned.

"Please, I've seen you stare at me. You so want me," Zach scoffed. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right, I know exactly where I want you. In a crate. At the bottom of the ocean. Where all the sharks can eat you," Cammie said.

"Everyone knows that sharks don't eat people. Especially ones as good looking as me," he smirked. "Face it; I'm better than you in millions of ways. Dogs like me better than you!"

"If you are referring to the time when that bomb-sniffing Germen Shepard…"

"Attacked you and then came over to me, wagging his tail?"

"Well, I have a good explanation for the dog attacking me. I had just gotten out of the lab with a new prototype bomb that Liz had made me…" Cammie said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't care. Long story short I'm better than you'll ever be," Zach said. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Get up!" Someone said in Zach's dream, followed by a grunt, and then came pain in his right leg.

"What? What happened?" Zach said, tiredly. "Great, what do you want?"

"Come on, we are going to be late for the plane," Cammie said, moving towards the trunk to get her luggage. Zach rubbed his eyes and looked around the parking lot. He got up and stretched his limbs. They felt sore from sitting in that cramped car so long. He got his luggage as Cammie started walking to the airport.

"How are we getting through security with all these weapons?" Cammie wondered out loud.

"Who said we were going through security?" Zach said a teasing smile on his lips.

"Well, how are we getting around it?" Cammie said. "I imagine it's easier said than done, am I right?"

"You have no idea," Zach mumbled.

"We're clear," Zach said, after navigating around the airport and crawling through the ventilation system.

"The men's bathroom? Really? You hate me don't you?" Cammie asked. Zach smirked.

"That's what I have been telling you all along, haven't I? It's good that you finally caught up," he whispered, his breath warm against her ear. He walked out of the bathroom, leaving a fuming Cammie.

"I get it. You don't like me, point taken, but in all seriousness we have to work together. You don't like it and I don't like it, but we have to do this for our country," Cammie said after she finally caught up with him. "Now either you can act like a whiney brat or you can deal with it. What's it going to be?" 

"Now, _Claire, _do you think we should get anything for the long flight?" Zach said, using Cammie's cover name. Cammie twisted the wedding ring on her finger. She had put it on before they went to the airport, but it suddenly felt too small.

"Yeah, _Brian_, that would be great," Cammie said. _I guess this is Zach's way of telling me he's just going to deal with it, _Cammie thought to herself. Then Zach 'accidentally' ran over her foot with his very heavy suitcase. Cammie winced in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, was that your foot? Maybe we can get some ice later," Zach said with fake sympathy. There was a wicked twinkle in his eyes that made Cammie want to kill him, but she couldn't because only twisted people kill their husbands and there were too many civilians around.

"Watch it, moron," she growled at him, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Back at ya bitch," Zach said a little lower. Cammie wanted to glare so badly that it hurt. She just pinched Zach's arm instead.

"Who knew you were the abusive type?" Zach said, taunting her. She kept walking until she saw people boarding the plane.

"Brian, let's hurry!" Cammie called behind her. Zach walked a little faster, but not much. They boarded the plane with their carry-on bags and made it to their seats.

"Stop taking up all the armrest,"

"Do you see these guns? They take up more room than your arms."

"Your right, your pudgy arms take up all the room. I mean, if I were as big as you I would take up a lot of room, too, I guess."

"I'm not fat! I am perfectly healthy! In fact, I am in the best shape of my life right now! I AM NOT FAT!" Zach said in frustration when Cammie gave him a 'yeah, right' look.

"Sweetheart, of course you aren't. Don't let what your boss says get to you," Cammie said in a soothing voice when she noticed that people were staring at them. Most of the women looked Zach's arms with love struck eyes. Zach was surprised at how easily Cammie switched from annoying co-worker to compassionate wife. Zach also saw the stares from all the women.

"You're right. You always are," Zach said, wanting to vomit. He hated acting like some in love idiot. Cammie smiled like the wife she was supposed to be and turned to her magazine. Zach turned to the girl across the aisle.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" he asked. She noticed his wedding ring on his hand and turned away in disgust.

Being married officially sucks.

Zach woke up with the sun in his eyes. He blinked twice and realized he was sleeping in a sitting position; with someone's head on his shoulder. He smiled down at the sleeping figure.

Wait, did he just smile at Cammie Morgan? Not possible. _It's probably just you in your cover that's all, _he said to himself, _you're such a good spy that it comes naturally. _Cammie was smiling contently. Zach wondered what she was dreaming about. _Zach! Stop that! You must not think about her!_ Zach scolded himself. Well, if he was going to be a jerk to her, he might as well be thorough. Zach pushed Cammie off of his shoulder and picked up a book.

"What the hell? I was sleeping," Cammie hissed at him.

"Really, I didn't notice since after all it was my shoulder you were sleeping on," Zach said to Cammie. She scowled.

"Do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" Cammie asked.

"Only for you, babe," he shot back.

"Ugh!" She turned toward the window in frustration. Zach was satisfied with how she crossed her arms angrily and glared to the clouds.

"Here," Cammie said, handing the taxi driver the address of the hotel they were staying at.

"Do you know where we are staying?" Zach asked her. He hadn't read that part of the report yet.

"I don't remember the name of it, but I do know that it is owned by Americans so most people there will only be able to speak English," Cammie said.

"Any leads?" Zach asked, referring to the nuclear weapons.

"I think that information is best not to be discussed in the cab," Cammie said quietly to Zach. Though Zach would hate to admit it, he was very impressed with how Cammie was doing. She was better than he thought. Much better.

Cammie kept her eyes on the bright lights. Her body was exhausted from the jet lag even though it was only eight o'clock. The bright lights of Tokyo were shining brightly in her eyes. The characters reminded her of the TV shows she used to watch as a kid. Each neon color almost seemed like a firework on the huge TV screens on the sides of massive buildings. It almost reminded her of New York.

"Claire?" Zach shook Cammie gently, unlike before. Cammie mumbled something. "Claire, honey, we are at the hotel."

"Ok," Cammie yawned and tried to get up, but her tired body would not obey. Zach lifted her into his arms.

"Um, excuse me, bell boy, could you just get the luggage?" Zach asked the bellboy that was smoking outside. "Hi, um, reservation under Johnson." Cammie curled into Zach. She was freezing and too tired to even move her lips to speak. Luckily Zach was still holding her. She heard the room key slide over the marble counter and heard the clacking of keys and an unfamiliar voice.

"Um, yeah, room 45E," Zach's husky voice floated above Cammie. She wanted to open her eyes, but they felt too heavy. She wanted to move but her bones felt like stone. She wanted to talk but her voice refused to cooperate. She felt Zach start walking and wished she wouldn't act so dependant on him. She needed to show him that she was capable of handling this mission but right now she wasn't even capable of walking. She heard the ding of an elevator and felt the floor move. She heard a door open.

"Just leave it here. We'll deal with it tomorrow," she heard Zach's low but strong voice tell someone. Then she was out of Zach's arms and on to something softer. She stopped fighting to stay awake and finally gave into sleep.

The world suddenly became black as Cammie fell into a deep sleep.

**Did it suck? Yes. Do I want reviews to make it less sucky? Yes. Is sucky a word? No but I just made it one. **

**Also, I need names for the hotel. **

**AND I KNOW THE ENDING WAS TERRIBLE AND THAT I SHOULD FIX IT IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE.**

**Oh, yeah I know they didn't aim but that's coming next chapter. That is, if I make a next chapter because this isn't a very good chapter itself. **

**Please forgive me and reviews are accepted.**


	4. Creep CEOs and Toxic Head Trauma

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed slash favorited slash alerted. It meant a lot. Stupid Fanfiction didn't put my page breaks last time so it made the transitions pretty bad.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally. **

Zach opened his eyes and yawned. The jet lag had obviously gotten to him. He tried to sit up but something was weighing down his arm. He glanced over to see Cammie sleeping contently. He glared at her. "Great," He mumbled underneath his breath. He slowly took his arm out from under her. "Gross," he whispered when he realized she drooled on him.

After taking a shower, Zach saw that Cammie was still asleep. "Get up," he said, hitting her in the face with a pillow.

"Well, good morning to you, too, jackass," she grumbled. She rubbed her eyes. "Why are you only wearing a towel?"

"Because I took a shower, like most people do. After all, you drooled on my arm," he said, starting to make coffee.

"You were in bed with me last night? Why? We don't even like each other," Cammie said in disgust.

"There was only one bed. I figured you'd be happy since all your dreams are coming true. After all, not only do you get to go on a long major mission with me, we get to share a bed. Most girls would beg to trade spots with you," he smirked while she grimaced.

"That is truly disgusting. Why on Earth would I want to share anything remotely personal, such as a _bed_, with a monster like you?" she scowled at him. He just glared at her while taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee. "Please don't spill that on me," she said, eyeing the cup.

Zach smirked. "What? You don't like to relive memories?"

"No, I don't. Especially ones that involve burning liquid," she said and then made a face. "You drink your coffee black? That's disgusting." Zach rolled his eyes.

Cammie got up and examined her reflection in the mirror. She bit her lip as she noticed her unruly bed head. "By the way, someone called for you," Zach said.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"The bride of Frankenstein. She wants her hair back," Zach said, smirking at her. Cammie glared.

"Like I never heard of that one before," she said under her breath. "After I'm out of the shower, we're leaving, so please, put on some clothes."

"Wow, there's a first. A girl who wants me to put my clothes on."

_**Page Break**_

"Zach. Zach. Damn it, Zach, pay attention!" Cammie said to him.

"Wait, were you saying something?" Zach said. He was looking in a puddle at his reflection. "Sorry, I was too busy staring at my beautiful self."

"You have something in common with the puddle. You're both extremely shallow. Now moving on, there's a factory in east Tokyo that might be storing illegal fire arms," she said in a whisper as they walked through the busy streets. A sea of people surrounded them, each person moving quickly to get somewhere important.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Zach said, sounding bored.

"Well, I'll distract the CEO while you search his office for any files indicating that they are holding weapons," Cammie said. Zach was shocked at how well she planned things out. She was much more than she appeared.

"How are you going to distract him? You might be in his office," Zach asked.

"I'll figure out a way to get him out of there. Put on this comms unit. If we do enter his office, then I'll say something like… 'coffee break'. Okay?" she said.

"Whatever," Zach mumbled, wishing he had done this in his spare time. He would have to find something tonight. Cammie continued to walk briskly around the corner. People still flowed past them on either side. Zach turned the corner to see a factory that was spewing out smoke from its chimneys.

"There. Now here's a map of the ventilation system. I'll walk through the front door because I already scheduled a meeting," Cammie said, slipping the map into Zach's pocket. Zach walked away from Cammie and watched her go in. Making sure no one was following her; he walked to the side of the building and started to break into the ventilation shaft.

**Cammie's POV:**

I walked into the building. The lower floor was the factory and its workers but the upper floor was the management of the building. I walked over to the elevator.

"The elevator is out of order," a man said to me in Japanese. I groaned. Now I'm going to have to take the stairs to the 28th floor… in heels. Just. Great.

_**Page Break**_

"Hi, Rebecca Smith here," I greeted the receptionist who was typing on her computer. She silenced me with one finger, but continued typing. I tried to catch my breath. After five minutes went by with non-stop clacking, I tried talking again. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Smith. I have an appointment to see…"

"Sssh!" the lady glared at me. Now, I was getting impatient. How rude. She would be the perfect match for Zach.

"Ms. Smith! How are you?" said Mr. Chan, the CEO of the company. "We spoke on the phone, yes?"

"Mr. Chan, how lovely to speak with you again," I said, eyeing the receptionist. She straightened up to seem more professional and looked a little stunned to see her boss talking to me. Little bitch…

"Um, Ms. Smith would you like some coffee?" the receptionist asked me, nervously. Her English was heavily accented, unlike Mr. Chan's.

"No, thank you. I promise I won't be long. Mr. Chan, may we speak somewhere more privately?" I asked him. He grinned like an idiot. Ew.

"Sure, how about my office?" his eyebrows went up and down for a moment.

"I'm almost at the office," Zach whispered in my ear. He was talking through the comms.

"Um, do you have a conference room we can borrow?" I asked. "That would be most helpful." Mr. Chan looked unhappy for a second but quickly changed. He straightened out his suit.

"Follow me," he said, leading me down a corridor. We made it to a room with a large oval table in the middle and chairs surrounding it. "Now, Ms. Smith, go on with your presentation."

**Zach's POV:**

I crawled through the dusty ventilation shaft. I looked below me and through the crate I could see the employees were busy with work.

"_When's lunch?"_

"_Dumb machine. Always breaking down!" _

"_I need a raise." _

They all complained about their work in Japanese. I kept crawling through, listening to each conversation that I passed, hoping that I would be able to find any hints. What did I find? Nothing.

After scaling a couple hundred feet, I was pretty sure I was in the ventilation system above the top floor.

"Hi, Rebecca Smith, here," I heard Cammie's familiar voice. It's a good thing she used another alias. We didn't want them to be able to trace us back to our hotel room in case they found out or anything. I watched as the uptight receptionist shush. Who put a stick up her ass?

Focus, Zach! You need to focus. I took out the map that Cammie had given me. Apparently if I turned the corner, I would be right above the office, so I kept moving.

"I'm almost at the office," I whispered into my comms. I heard a man's voice, someone that Cammie must have been talking too. It was too muffled to hear what he was saying.

I looked the crate in the ventilation system. Right below me was a nice looking office. Jackpot. I dropped to my feet lightly and started opening filing cabinets. I took pictures of sales records, employee registrations, and the companies that they shipped to, all from my watch that held a mini camera. Next I checked the computer and copied each of the files onto a hard drive. I heard footsteps outside.

"_Damn. It's locked. Oh_, _wait, here's the key!"_ Someone said in Japanese. Crap. I looked around trying to find a place to hide. Under the desk? No. In the filing cabinet? Too small. The door knob rattled. It's too late to go back through the vent, I thought.

The door opened, but I was no where in sight. I heard heels walk softly on the carpet, and drop a file on the desk. They turned and left.

I came out of my hiding spot when the coast was clear. (I was in a closet that I found last second. Not very spy-like but it still worked.) On the desk was the new file. In read 'Top Secret Plan to Destroy U.S. Government.'

Just kidding. All it had was the sales reports for this year. Apparently the company was going bankrupt and was going to close in eight weeks. Well, at least the workers won't have to complain anymore.

"Chameleon," I said, saying her stupid codename. "I'm finishing up here."

Using the chair, I hoisted myself up towards the ceiling and squeezed in to the vents. I crawled back down and noticed a conference room below me.

"You know, right now, we can do more than business," the guy in a suit said to Cammie, sliding a hand on her knee. My hands balled into fists. I might have to talk to this guy…

Wait, why would I care? I don't even like her. She's so annoying. She keeps telling me that she can handle herself, so why wouldn't she be able to handle this? I mean, if a CIA operative can't handle herself, then what is she good for? Nothing is the answer.

"I'll call you if we want to invest in the company, Mr. Chan," Cammie said, standing up, causing the jerk's hand to fall off her knee.

"And if you don't?" What's-his-face said. Cammie just smiled politely, but a little uncomfortably.

"Never mind that. Why can't you stay longer, Rebecca?" he said.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going. Have a nice day," Cammie left before the man could protest. See, I said to my inner self, she handled that. I still wanted to punch the guy.

Somehow, I took a wrong turn and landed on the roof. Great, now I have to scale down this entire wall. Not that I admit it or anything, but I was entirely thrilled with the idea of heights. I wasn't scared of them, but I wouldn't be the first guy to jump at the chance of dive-bombing into one of the Great Lakes from an aerial plane. It just wasn't my thing.

I met Cammie outside the factory walls. Just the way she was standing there made me angry. Or maybe it was just the leftover anger from the creep touching her.

"Find anything?" she asked when she saw me approaching in my dusty outfit.

"Possibly," I shrugged. The huge factory was right next to us, with its metal gates closing us out. "Let's leave in case of any video cameras." Cammie nodded.

We decided to walk in opposite directions because we didn't want any cameras catching us together. The street was empty, and across the factory was a bunch of abandoned apartments. Creepy much?

I turned left and by another block the street was bustling again. People swarmed from each side. The shops were lively again. Bright colors danced in front of me. Little characters danced on the jumbo tron (A/N that's what it's called, right?) above me. But no Cammie.

Taxis littered the streets and people were talking in fast paced voices to match their fast paced movements. Maybe it was the dust from the vents or the quick movements, but I felt really dizzy. I felt sick and it was like everyone was going to in hyper speed and slow motion at the same time. The road stretched on for miles, but then it seemed like only inches. The characters on the jumbo tron looked like they were going crazy.

"Zach?" I heard a voice call. "Zach?" It called again, only to be lost in a sea of whispers and mumbles.

"Zach?" It was louder this time. I felt like it was right in my ear, but the person seemed far away. I looked around but I saw that no one was paying attention to me. Wait, when was I on the ground?

"Zach!" the voice said again. People surrounded me like walls, but then I saw it, or should I saw _her_. Oh, wait, nope, that's a hotdog vendor guy… I think.

"ZACH!" It was Cammie. She was the voice all along. Suddenly, it was like the rest of Tokyo didn't matter anymore. Or the rest of the world. It was just her. The edges of my vision were going dark. I couldn't see the faceless people anymore, not that I wanted to anyway. It was just her surrounded by blackness.

And then, even she was gone.

_**Page Break (A/N I was going to be a bitch and leave it here, but I decided to be nice.)  
**_

I woke up with my throat burning.

"Here," someone handed me a glass of water. It was a nurse. I gulped the water in one sip and noticed my surrounding. I was in the hotel room with a sweat pants and a shirt on. Was I wearing that before? I was on the bed and a nurse was there with some shots and other medical supplies. Other than that, it looked exactly the same.

"Hey, he's awake?" Cammie entered the room. My head was pounding against my skull. I winced at the pain.

"Yeah, he's really drugged right now," Cammie grinned a little at what the nurse said. "He should be fine, but he needs to rest right now. Call me if you need anything." She packed up her equipment and left.

"What happened?" I tried to say. It didn't come out right and Cammie laughed at my improper grammar.

"Apparently, the dust that you inhaled in the vents wasn't normal dust. It was toxic. You fainted and you have only been out for about half a day. It's the next morning," Cammie said, sitting on the couch and picking up a magazine. I rubbed my aching temple. "So how do you feel?"

"Head hurts," I admitted, trying to sit up. Cammie got up and pushed me back down onto the pillows.

"Oh no you don't. You need to sleep," she said. I groaned.

"May I ask how I got into these clothes and how I got here?" I asked.

"I had to drag you here and the nurse and I changed you. Don't worry, your Elmo boxers were not touched," Cammie said, snorting at that last part. I glared. "By the way, Chief wanted your side of the status report when you feel better.'

I grabbed my laptop off the table. I checked my email (one from the Chief, one from Grant asking about the girls in Tokyo, and one from J. Crew,) (I was kidding about the last one,) and the I signed on to AIM.

One new message from Mystery Girl.

**HidingInPlainSite: **Hey.

Could you think of a hotter hello? I couldn't, and my GPA is higher than McHenry's credit score. (A/N I changed Zach's screen name. Sorry.)

**BetterThanYou: **Hey.

**HidingInPlainSite: **Sorry we haven't talked in a while. I have been on vacation.

**BetterThanYou: **Well, I feel bad. It must be so hard for you to go days without talking to me. I know I wouldn't be able to stand it. While you're drinking martinis with ex-Abercrombie models at the beach, I have been very sick and having the one person I can't stand take care of me.

**HidingInPlainSite:** Who? You're mother-in-law?

**BetterThanYou: **Close. A co-worker. I'm glad I don't have mother-in-law though. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

**HidingInPlainSite: **So then it's safe to assume that you're not married, right?

**BetterThanYou: **Yes. In my profession, you hardly have time to date.

**HidingInPlainSite:** Same. Not that I would be a very big dater. It's not like I have time to date guys anyway.

**BetterThanYou: **So then you're not married, either? Well, hooray for us. We are both single.

**HidingInPlainSite: **I don't think that's a reason to celebrate.

**BetterThanYou: **You should because you're talking to the most available man on the market right now. Think about how many single girls would love to be talking to a mysterious sexy stranger right now. I can tell you, the answer is a lot.

**HidingInPlainSite: **How do I know if you're good looking or not?

**BetterThanYou: **I guess you are just going to have to trust me. I don't know why, but I feel like I trust you. Way more than I should trust someone on the internet.

**HidingInPlainSite: **I feel the same way. (But that doesn't mean I'm going to be quick in handing out personal information.)

**BetterThanYou: **I can agree with that. I'm going. Sorry but I am so tired right now.

**HidingInPlainSite: **Okay, bye.

**A/N Not the best ending but I didn't want to leave that huge cliff. Please review. For every review I get, a polar bear cub will be saved. (Not really, but that would be pretty awesome if it did.)**


	5. Tuxedos And Mini Dogs

**Thanks to all who reviewed and if you haven't yet, it's not too late. I know Zach and Cammie would be able to find out each other's screen names, but for the sake of the story, they don't. Also, I think I might do this in their points of view.**

**Reviews are helpful and remind me to get a move on with the story. :)**

Zach's POV:

My head still hurt from all that poison I inhaled. If felt as if my brain was pounding on my skull, but I did the manly thing and sucked it up.

After sleeping for another several hours, I woke up to find that Cammie was gone and in her place was a note and a tuxedo.

_Zach-_

_ Since that one company didn't have the firearms, we are going to a dinner at 7 to search another. I got the tuxedo in your size and remember to finish the report for the Chief. _

_-Cammie_

I grumbled slightly and sat down at my laptop. The clock read 5 o'clock. I finished his report and went on AIM. Mystery girl wasn't online, though, so I just read through the last conversation. Just reading it made my heart race. Oh god, I didn't just think that. I'm turning into a chick. This is what I get for staying with Cammie.

I called Grant because I figured I was in a crisis. The phone rang in my ear, but it felt like someone was drilling right next to my head.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice. Oh, yeah, forgot about time zones.

"Hey, man. It's me," I said.

"Oh, hey Me. Guess what time it is?" Grant said, grumpily.

"I don't know."

"Neither do I, but it's certainly not the time to call someone!" Grant said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I know that I forgot about time zones, but could you please not yell. My head is killing me and I think you broke an eardrum," I said, getting Advil from the cabinet.

"What, do you have a hangover? Man, I didn't know Japanese girls partied that hard. I know where I'm going on my vacation!" At the thought of girls and alcohol, Grant managed to seem awake and alert.

"No, I'm not hung-over. I was poisoned and it affected my head, but don't worry, I'm cool man," I said, popping the pills into my mouth.

"Ouch, bro. You sure your head won't explode?" Grant said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just some fumes from the factory," I said.

"So how's Morgan?" Grant asked.

"Annoying."

"Wait, so you haven't gotten into her pants yet?" Grant said, shocked. "Dude, this might be the first girl ever to resist your charm."

"I don't want to sleep with her. This may come as a shock to you, but I don't like her," I said. Grant thinks I have a crush on her but I really can't stand her.

"But I thought you like anything that had a…"

"No. I'm not that big of a man-whore. Morgan's too uptight and she barely has a sense of humor. So far, she's been doing a mediocre job. I'm doing most of the operations here," Okay, so maybe I said a few white lies, but Grant's my best buddy. It's not like he's going to care if he finds out.

"Ouch. Eva has been spreading rumors around the office about you. According to Bex, she thought she was in love with you," Grant said.

"Oh great. I really don't care. She can cry me a river if she wants to," I said.

"Have you found someone else?" Grant said suspiciously. I instantly thought of Mystery Girl, as I had come to call her.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. It's complicated," I admitted.

"Dude, you have to tell me who!" Grant sounded excited.

"She's some girl online. I barely even know her," I admitted. It felt weird and stupid for talking about it out loud.

"Sounds hot, but I have to go. My battery's dying," Grant said.

"K, man. Same. I have some fancy dinner thing in half and hour. Tell Jonas I say hi," I said, and I hung up the phone. I decided to change into the stupid tuxedo. Just as I was undressing, Cammie walked in.

"Aw, what happened to the Elmo ones?" she said, eyeing my boxers.

"Sorry to disappoint pumpkin. Besides, you should be happy that you get to stare at a god," I smirked at her.

"Oh, yeah? You definitely have the body of one of those Buddha statues with the large stomach," she criticized.

"I don't have any fat on me," I said, rolling my eyes. I pulled on my shirt.

"Keep thinking that," she said, walking away. I noticed at her hips swaying lightly.

I finished getting dressed and found Cammie in the kitchen portion of our suite. She was wearing a simple red dress and crimson lips to match.

"Good, you're ready," Cammie smiled. "I think it's safe to keep the alibis that we gave to the hotel."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said. So far, the score was 2-0 and she was winning. I couldn't let this beginner beat me at my own game. Whatever the fumes did to mess with my head has seriously held me back.

"Let's go, you don't want to be late, do you?" Cammie said, already at the door. I must have been staring into space thinking about my game plan because I had been standing there for awhile.

_**Page Break**_

The dinner was held in some fancy hotel ballroom. Apparently the Global Enterprises of Japan, the company we were investigating, had some terrible reviews from two critics that mysteriously disappeared two weeks later.

"Hello. Yes, I have heard you have been doing pretty well in the stock market lately," Cammie said to someone. She was socializing with everyone who walked across our path. It took some self control not to roll my eyes at her fake enthusiasm. Apparently we were a married couple who were also investors from the States. I personally hated talking about business and the stock market and how well companies were doing, but I suffered through it.

"Hello, I'm Claire. This is my husband, Brian," Cammie introduced me to another non-important person. We shook hands. "Brian, this is Dr. Chang. He is the CEO of the Global Enterprises of Japan."

Now, I did my research on this guy, and I found out that he played dirty when it came to money. He stole from many people, but hid it well. Since I'm a spy, I know a con artist when I see one.

"Hello, and thank you for coming to the dinner tonight. We'll actually be seated in a few minutes," Dr. Chang smiled and put his arm around his twenty-year-old date. Cammie pulled me over to the side.

"I'm going to excuse myself to go to the restroom but I'm really going to the penthouse and searching through his computer. Remember to turn your comms on," Cammie whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Everyone, please be seated. Dinner will begin shortly," Dr. Chang said to the rest of the people. When I looked over, Cammie was already gone.

Cammie's POV:

The taste of champagne was still stuck in my mouth. I don't know why, but I never really like the taste of it. I slipped away from the party and towards the elevators. I had to travel up to the 68th floor.

"The elevator's broken, but we are fixing it soon," said a bellhop.

"Oh come on!" I said to myself. Really? Twice in a row? I have the worst luck ever.

After traveling up 68 flights of stairs (in heels, might I add,) I finally got to the penthouse. I used the key that I stole from the front desk and slipped inside. The room was fairly large and basically white with huge plasma screens and all forms of expensive entertainment equipment.

I walked over to the computer. It asked me for a password. I quickly typed the first thing that came to mind. Apparently 'password' is his password. How stupid could you get?

I looked through each file and found out that he was selling and buying firearms from North and South Korea.

I copied all the files into a hard drive and downloaded them. Then I took pictures of everything in his filing cabinets.

Then, I heard a vicious bark. It sounded like it came from a really big dog. I froze. Maybe it wouldn't seem me. I heard steps come into the study and I braced myself for any dog to attack me.

And then, a Chichewa (A/N not sure of spelling). The tiny thing had a collar on that changed his voice to sound like bigger barks. I laughed at myself for being scared. They must have used that to scare robbers or something.

I walked from behind the desk and picked up the small dog. At first he tried to bite me, but then he realized I wasn't much of a threat. I put him back down and he walked away. I moved to the living room and heard a buzzing. I realized that it was any alarm.

I had to get out of there fast. The door swung open and in walked two very big guys.

Too late for running I guess.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" One guy yelled at me. I decided to play it dumb.

"Oh, I thought I was waiting for Dr. Chang. Someone gave me his keycard and told me to wait up here," I said, sounding a little stupid.

"Yeah. Who?" the other guy asked.

"I didn't really know his name," I said.

"I think you're bluffing," one of them said.

"No, I am not," I said, defensively.

"Yeah, you are! Now tell us who you are and what are you doing here, right now!" the guy said. "Or else." He pointed a gun at me.

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Listen, I was telling the truth before. This is all just one big misunderstanding."

"Is it, Claire?" Dr. Chang said, stepping from behind the two guys.

"Dr. Chang, there you are! Could you tell these two nice men that I meant no harm," I said, smiling sweetly.

"I don't think so, Claire. You see, I have a company to run, and I know that you know about my company's secrets. So I'm afraid I can't let you go," Dr. Chang said.

"But I don't know anything!" I said.

"Yes, you do. So does your stupid husband. After I'm done with you, I'll finish him off, too," Dr. Chang said. I really hoped that Zach was listening through his comms right now.

"Dr. Chang, my husband and I are from middle-class America. We came here on business, not to expose you. I don't know that much about your company, and I'm sure my husband doesn't either. I came here by mistake," I said, trying to convince him.

"Oh, but I looked you up. You're name isn't really Claire and you don't work for any real companies. So tell us your real name and who you really work for," Dr. Chang said.

"I am telling the truth," I said.

"Well, since you refuse to tell me anything, I have no choice but to get rid of you," he said.

"What should we do then, boss?" one of the guys said.

Dr. Chang looked at me in disgust and said, "Kill her and dispose of her."

The man raised the gun and pointed at me, and I knew it was the end.

**Uh-oh, Cammie's in some hot water right now! Maybe I'll let her live if enough people review ;)…. Or maybe not. There's no way to tell.**

**P.S. I know its kinda late for this, but I need a beta. If you're interested PM me.**


	6. Glass Plates and Late Night Phone Calls

**Okay so I figured out where I'm going with this, so I may update more frequently. I have just gotten really busy with school and stuff but its chill because I'm back! Now, I understand some of this first part wouldn't possibly happen, but let's look over that. This is FIICTION, remember that.**

**My inbox can get lonely. Review!**

Cammie's POV:

With the gun still pointed in my face, I did a quick mental check of my options. I could fight or die. Not really giving it a second thought, I kicked the gun from the guys hand and it skidded to the floor. The other one flung towards me but I managed to dodge him last second. He fell with a heavy crash to the floor. I grabbed Dr. Chang and pushed him into the other guy, knocking them both down. I picked up one of the flower vases and slammed it on Dr. Chang's head. I then used what seemed like perfume (but was really knock out glass) and sprayed the air.

I let out a sigh of relief. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flipped my offending attacker. Zach was lying on the ground in front of me, groaning slightly.

"Ouch. I was just checking to see if you were alright," Zach said. I was breathing heavily.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine I guess," I said quickly. I helped him up. "Sorry about that, but I'm sure you'll be interested to see the information I dug up."

"Fine. Let me see," he said. I showed him the files.

"Hold on," he said. He called some one and started talking. "…..Yes, we have it under control…..Everyone's fine….Yes, we have the information…..Alright see you then." Zach snapped the phone shut.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Chief. I told him about what happened. He'll be here with a helicopter to pick up Chang and his minions soon," Zach said.

"Wait, he's in Japan?" I asked.

"Yeah, on some other type of business, but they have a prisoner plane ready so they decided to just pick these guys up now. In fact, they'll be landing on the roof," Zach said.

He left the penthouse and I followed him up to the roof. The lights of Tokyo shone brilliantly. It was freezing cold and the wind made my hair fly backward. I heard the steady beats of a helicopter landing. It took up so much room that Zach and I were on the edge of the building. The Chief stepped out.

"Hello, Zachary. Cameron," he nodded towards me. He then turned to Zach. "I assume you have the subject in captivity?"

"Yes, sir. Here are the downloaded files you asked for," Zach said, handing him my hard drive. Wait, how did he get that?

"Good job, Zach. I knew I could trust you with this job," the Chief said. He turned to me, "Cameron, I understand that you faced some trouble. Next time, try not to risk exposure."

He and several men headed downstairs to get Dr. Chang. They loaded them into the helicopter and took off.

"What the hell was that?" I said to Zach.

"What are you talking about?" Zach said.

"You pretended that you got those files yourself when in reality, I did all the work! You took all the credit!" I yelled at him.

"Chill out. It was one mission. Besides, you got caught on your own!" Zach snapped at me.

"At least I didn't pretend to do someone else's work." Then an idea hit me. "O my gosh, that's what you have been doing all along! You take credit for other people's work to make yourself look good! That's how you became the youngest expert spy, isn't it?"

"No, you're wrong. I have done my own work, thank you very much. I occasionally take credit that isn't mine, but it's not a big deal," Zach shrugged. He started going down the stairs and I followed him.

"Yeah, well it is a big deal to me! How do you think I feel? Do you know how hard it was for me to even get these tickets to this dinner party? Do you know how many companies I researched? That doesn't matter to you; all that does is being the best at your job!" I yelled at him. We kept going down the flights of stairs.

"Once again you're wrong. Lots of things matter to me," Zach said.

"What, your many girlfriends? Face it, all you care about is you," I said. We were in the lobby now.

Zach turned around sharply and I walked in to him. "It's not my fault that you were dumb enough to let me take advantage of you. Face it, Morgan, you're not good enough. You'll never be good enough. You're just a little girl trying to act like an adult. You're not fooling anybody."

I was stunned. Zach walked away from me. Anger bubbled up from inside of me and I looked at the table next to me. It had a glass plate on it. I picked it up and threw it at Zach's head from across the lobby. It whizzed past his ear by just an inch. He turned to me and started walking toward me again.

"Are you crazy? Everyone's staring at us now!" he whispered to me. "You should know not to cause necessary attention."

I did know, but I didn't care. I walked around him and outside. I called a taxi and I went to my hotel room by myself.

_**Page Break**_

I quickly took off my heels and dress when I entered the room. Zach wasn't back yet so I grabbed my sweatpants and sweatshirt and headed into the bathroom.

I examined myself in the mirror. The blue and green bruises that used to completely cover my stomach had faded lightly. I washed my make up. The giant scar right about my wrist was beginning to shrink, but only slightly. I pulled on my clothes and it hid most of the damage. I took an Advil because my rib cage was aching slightly. The events of this trip were finally taking a toll on me.

I heard the door open and close. Zach was here. I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever so I decided to walk out. Zach was in the corner on his laptop. I ignored him and walked into the kitchen. I picked up my phone and saw that I had 8 messages (5 from Bex, 2 from Liz, and 1 from Macey). I groaned. I still had to email my report to the Chief about what happened when Zach was poisoned. I went to my laptop.

**1 new message.**

**BetterThanYou: **Hey.

I rubbed my temples. Should I stop talking to this stranger? It was obviously dangerous.

**HidingInPlainSite:** Hey.

This is stupid Cammie; you shouldn't be doing this, I thought to myself.

**BetterThanYou:** How's your day been?

**HidingInPlainSite: **Crappy. Awful. Suckish, and no, I do not want to talk about it.

**BetterThanYou: **On the bright side, you get to talk to me.

**HidingInPlainSite: **It's not helping.

**BetterThanYou: **I've been thinking about it and I think we should meet.

My blood ran cold. Meet?

**HidingInPlainSite: **…..

**BetterThanYou: **It could be someplace public. Not sometime soon though, because I'm on a business trip right now.

**HidingInPlainSite: **I'm actually overseas right now. I will be for awhile.

**BetterThanYou: **Odd. So am I. I'm in Tokyo.

Okay now it was just plain creepy. This guy wasn't real. Or maybe he was stalking me.

**HidingInPlainSite: **Nice. Listen, I really have to go. I'm sorry.

I quickly logged off and grabbed my phone. "I'm going to get a candy bar from the vending machine downstairs," I called to Zach. He grunted in response. I waited until I was in the elevator to use my cell.

"Hello?" a Southern voice said.

"Liz, what's the probability that the guy I'm talking to online would be in the same city as me at the same time?" I asked.

"Well, Cammie, it wouldn't be very good, but there's still a probability of that happening," Liz said.

"What if he wants to meet me?" I said.

"Has he said that?" Liz asked.

"Maybe…" I walked out of the elevator and sat down in one of the chairs of the lobby.

"Omygosh! That's so exciting!" Liz said.

"No, it's not. Not after… 'The Incident'," I said.

"Cammie, it's been awhile. I think you're over it," Liz said.

"Yeah, but still, this guy is a stranger. I don't know him at all," I said.

"Then meet him at a public place. Believe it or not, Cam, Tokyo has more than three people in it," Liz said. I rolled my eyes.

"Liz, what if he's an enemy agent?" I whispered.

"Cam, you haven't been on a date in months. All you do is work. You need to go out and have some fun. It won't kill you, you know," Liz said.

"Liz, you're part of the research team. It's much more dangerous for me than it is for you," I said.

"Cammie…" Liz started.

"Liz, it's getting late for me. I think I better go," I said.

"Cam, wait…" But I didn't listen to her. Instead, I hung up the phone. I rubbed my temples again. I was getting such a head ache. My eyes drooped slightly.

_**Page Break**_

"Cammie, wake up!" Someone said. I opened my eyes. I was still in the lobby.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"You have been down here for a little more than two hours. You need to wake up," Zach said. I got up and walked past him.

"Whatever. We are not sharing a bed, just letting you know," I said, entering the elevator. He followed me.

"I know. You're sleeping on the floor," he smirked at me.

"No, you are," I said.

"I need my beauty sleep. Just look at this face," he said, pointing to himself.

"All I see is a pompous jackass," I said, annoyed. I walked out of the elevator and took out my key card. I walked into the room and collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm going to brush my teeth. When I come out, you better be off that bed!" Zach said.

"Dream on," I said. I looked to the side and saw Zach's laptop. Maybe I could find one of his reports from the past and see who his previous partners were. They might help me prove that Zach was a fraud.

Now, before you get the wrong idea, I am not a snoop; I am a spy. There's a slight difference.

I searched through his documents to see if he had any previous reports. He didn't.

Just as I was about to open his email, his AIM account got a message.

**HotterThanHell: **Hey, bro. Eva's still P.O. Everyone now thinks you have herpes. Sucks to be you.

I laughed to myself. Poor Eva. Bex was telling me how obsessed she is with making Zach miserable. Also, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Grant's screen name.

I looked at Zach's buddy list. He had Jonas on there as well but the one that interested me the most was the one with a bunch of question marks. I clicked on the name. It was my screen name. I looked at his previous conversation. It was the exact same one that I just had.

No. Way.

**Cliffhanger! I'm so mean :P. Reviews inspire me to write more and if you do than your luck will improve! So review.**


	7. Shower Drama and The Incident

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I had this HUGE project that I dedicated my life to but I'm back! I know I left a huge cliffhanger so I'll try to make this as long as possible, but I am super busy. **

**Also, reviews would be awesome!**

Cammie's POV:

My breath caught in my throat. I felt light-headed and dizzy. There was no way that the sweet guy I met online was connected to that monster! I shouldn't be surprised since I was a spy after all, and the cardinal rule is that nothing is what it seems, but out of all the trillions of people on the internet, we were connected. And then another thought came to my head…

_Did he know?_

He could be playing me. That would be so like him. To pretend to be this nice guy who was kind to me, but really show all of his buddies all the embarrassing things I said. I put my hands on my forehead. What if he didn't know though? What if he actually thought I was a stranger?

"Get off the bed. You're sleeping on the floor, remember?" Zach said, coming out of the bathroom. I ignored him. He sat down next to his laptop.

"Were you on my laptop?" he asked.

"What? Who? Me? No! No way! Why would you say something like that?" I started to laugh nervously.

"Well, it was open. Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good," Zach said.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I lied smoothly.

"Okay then. I thought about it and I think we can share the bed. As long as there's a barrier of pillows in between us so you don't rape me when I sleep," Zach said, crawling in on one side of the bed. He then proceeded to take pillows and stack them down the middle so there was a little wall between us.

"Please, I should be the one worried. When you sleep you spread out like a starfish. Thank god this wall will prevent you from knocking me out of this bed," I said, laying my head on the pillow. In minutes, Zach passed out and started to snore softly. I took a peek at him. His chest rose and fell and actually looked peaceful. I knew the whole "soul mate found online" scam was too good to be true. BetterThanYou seemed like a nice guy. Actually, he seemed perfect. Zach was just an overly conceited jackass.

The one thing that made me nervous though was what he would say when he found out that I was HidingInPlainSite.

_**Page Break**_

I woke to see that Zach had left. Probably downstairs at the breakfast buffet, I thought. I got up, yawned, and stretched. I started rubbing my eyes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Whoa! What are you doing in here?" Zach yelled at me.

"Omigod, you're naked! Why are you naked?" I screamed. Zach covered himself with a towel.

"I was going to take a shower! Why were you following me into the bathroom?" He said.

"I thought you were downstairs! I was going to take a shower," I said.

"Well, since you seem to want to, why don't we shower together," Zach smirked.

"Omigod," I stormed out. I can't believe I saw him naked. Scarred. For. Life.

"Hey, Cammie, I know you are insanely obsessed with me, but can you keep your horniness to yourself? I never would have pegged you to be a Peeping Tom," Zach said.

"Ugh! I am not! It was an accident!" I said.

"Sure," Zach said sarcastically. Honestly, I can't even wrap my head around how he could be so kind online and so horrible in real life.

_**Page Break**_

After the little bathroom fiasco, I took my shower and got dressed. I went downstairs to get my coffee but then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Cam. It's me, Macey. Liz told us that you called," she said.

"Um, yeah, why?" I said, remembering about my conversation with Liz and how she kept pushing for me to meet this guy.

"Well, she's working right now, but she told me to tell you that you shouldn't feel any pressure to see this guy and that she's sorry," Macey said.

"It's okay. It wasn't that big of a deal," I said.

"Well, you have been kinda unstable since the whole…you know…._Josh incident_," Macey trying to be careful with her words. Most of my friends didn't bring up the incident, or even say his name, in fear of offending me, but not Macey. Macey had the tendency to bring up sensitive subjects. It's not that she means to be hurtful but she can be insensitive on delicate subjects.

"Mace, can we please not talk about that?" I said.

"Why, Cammie? It's been seven months! Most of the damage has been repaired, hasn't it?" Macey said, and she was right. Most of the damage wasn't visible anymore, but I was still trying get back on my feet.

"Macey, I really don't want to talk about _him_," I pleaded with her.

"Cam, you got to stop running away from this and just get over it. The sooner you get over it, the sooner you can live your life," Macey said. She sure was stubborn.

"Listen, I'm done talking about this. You don't understand, so quit trying to help me," I snapped at her, but instantly regret it. "I'm sorry for snapping at you and I understand that you mean well, but….. it's just something I have to deal with on my own and you're not making it any easier."

"Cam-"

"I have to go. Tell Bex and Liz I say hi. I love you all. Bye," I said, hanging up the phone. Macey was trying to protest but I didn't want to hear it. Knowing her, she'll probably call again and try to pursue the topic and I would just dodge around it.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Zach came up behind me.

"Oh, nobody," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you care about who I talk to on the phone?"

"I don't. Chill, it was just a question. You have been acting weird since last night. Almost paranoid. Why?" Zach asked. I was getting nervous. Zach knew something was up. Should I tell him? Should I let him know that I know? But what if he gets mad? That would make things so awkward between us. What if he doesn't?

"Maybe it's because I was a little shaken from that run in with Dr. Chang," I lied easily.

"Whatever. So who are we going after next?" Zach asked.

"Well, I thought today we would tail one of the leads I found. His name is Hiroshi Tinjako," I said.

"Great and why is he a lead?" Zach said, picking at his muffin that he got from the buffet.

"Well for the first part he has been caught dumping nuclear waste in the Pacific Ocean on numerous occasions and he is CEO of one Japan's top nuclear power plants," I said.

"So we're going to be stalking this guy," Zach asked.

"Not just him. His assistant, some of his friends, maybe some family members," I said.

"Does he have a daughter?" Zach lit up.

"Yeah…" I said skeptically.

"Is she hot?" he smirked.

"Zach, she's four. You're such a perv," I said.

"I didn't know. Besides, I get a lot of information about potential enemies through their daughters," Zach winked.

"You take the expression "Sleeping with the enemy" to a whole new level," I said.

"Well most bad people are filthy rich and have daughters who are either daddy's little girl or a rebellious teenager. I charm them, they tell me what I want to know, and well, I repay them the best way I know how," Zach smirked.

"By spoiling their innocence and putting their father behind bars? What if one of them got pregnant?" I asked.

He laughed. "Please, I would never get a girl pregnant."

"Oh really? And how is that?" I said.

"You slip a birth control pill in the girl's food and give her a Plan B pill the morning after," he smirked.

"Well, you jackass status has reached a whole new low. You know you're going to hell, right?" I said.

He shrugged. "Then I better enjoy life while I'm alive."

"C'mon. We have some work to do," I said. I walked out of the hotel and on to the sidewalk. Zach appeared, now muffinless.

"What happens if you fall in love?" I asked him. He looked at me skeptically.

"Zach Goode doesn't fall in love," Zach said.

"Oh come on. Anybody can fall in love," I said.

"Nope. Not me. Love is for idiots, chicks, and guys that don't get enough girls," Zach said.

"You're an ass," I mumbled. Then I said to him, "So you basically just sleep with every girl that crosses your path, right?"

"Not _every_ girl. I didn't sleep with you," He pointed out. What? Am I not good enough for him? Calm down, Cammie, you wouldn't want to sleep with him even if he asked. "I don't sleep with my girl family members. That's just gross. I don't sleep with Bex or Liz because their girlfriends to my best friends. Every other girl from the ages of 18 and up is open game though."

"What if they're married?" I asked.

"So?"

"So you can't just go and fool around with a married woman," I said.

"You're looking at the guy who has ruined 5 marriages and has caused 18 break-ups," Zach smirked, proud of the statistics.

"Well, that's just awful. You should really be careful with who you hook up with," I said, annoyed. It was people like him that made me so angry.

"Listen, it's not my fault. It's the guy's fault for not keeping his girl happy and it's the girl's fault for saying yes," he justified.

"So you have never forced a girl to do anything? I find that hard to believe," I said.

"Actually, I never have. I'm not some type of rapist," he said. I stayed silent, absorbing the information he just told me.

"Look! There's the assistant. Just follow her," I said, changing the subject.

"I see her," Zach said, dryly. "So what about you? I don't see you dating very often."

"Well, I haven't really been dating much since…my last relationship," I said, trying to be as vague as possible. I didn't want to have a conversation with Zach about..._him._

"Which was how long ago?" he asked his eyes on the assistant fifteen feet ahead of us on the sidewalk. She was carrying some drinks.

"Um, seven months ago?" I said, sounding unsure.

Zach whistled and then glanced at me. "Wow, seven months? I wouldn't be able to go that long."

I shook my head. He was so shallow. "By the way," he said, "I might get lonely on this trip and if I bring a girl into the hotel, you're sleeping in the hallway."

I was stunned by his obnoxious attitude. "No way. I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. You're going to have to keep it in your pants for the next six months."

"Six months? Oh god, this is awful," Zach moaned, annoyed.

"Let's not focus on that, let's focus on tailing this woman. Look, she's heading into their main headquarters. What floor is she going up to?" I asked. Zach took out his glasses, which doubled as binoculars.

"Level 69," he said. He then chuckled.

"Oh grow up. I'm sure there's one girl who you have liked but didn't sleep with you," I said.

"That's correct," he said.

"Wait, what? Did the infamous Zachary Goode get rejected?" I said. I wanted to meet this woman so I could thank her.

"Technically no. I met her online," he said.

"You didn't do that 'sexting' thing online?" I asked.

"No, she's not like that. But I am going to meet her, in person," he said. And then it clicked. That girl was me.

"So what is she like?" I asked. Zach looked at me funny. "No, I really want to know."

"I don't know. She's smart, funny, and really kind. She listens to me. It's stupid though because she's just some civilian so I might as well stop talking to her. At times she seems too good to be true," he said, not looking at me. "Look, it's stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid. You said you're going to meet her, right?" I said. He nodded. "Well, do you plan on sleeping with her?"

"I told you, she's not like that. She doesn't seem like the type who would just sleep with a stranger or sext anybody online," he said. Well, he got that part right. For a moment, I saw that he really was the guy I was talking to online.

"Zach, I think you need to know something," I said.

"What?"

"Zach, I…." But I was interrupted by blaring siren and we saw a car with lights on top rush past in the street.

"I'm sorry what do I need to know?" he asked.

"You need to know that…. I'm allergic to cashews," I said. Zach looked at me quizzically.

"Um, okay? C'mon, let's move on to the next person we need to tail," He said and he stared walking.

I chickened out. For some reason, I couldn't tell him. I wonder what would happen when he finally finds out.

**I'm disappointed in Cammie, but maybe she will get the courage to tell Zach. Or he might find out on his own. Guess you're just going to have to wait to find out…**

**It would be super awesome if you review because it makes me super happy! :)**


	8. The Truth Revealed?

**Thanks for voting for me in the Gallagher Winter Awards, guys. (As in, I got no votes ****). It's okay, though. I'm glad I was nominated in the first place. I don't write for reviews or rewards or whatever. I write because I like too, like everyone else here. So thanks for the support. AND OMIGOSH THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED! I LOVE THE SUPPORT AND I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY THAT I MIGHT START UPDATING FASTER!**

**I'm done with disclaiming this story. You know I'm not Ally.**

**Cammie's POV:**

"So who is the next person we tail?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could check out his house," I suggested. "For suspicious activity, you know? He lives on the outskirts of the city."

"Fine. Let's take a cab," Zach said, flagging one down. "Hey, do you speak English?"

The driver nodded. Zach turned to me and said in an authentic Boston accent, "What was the address, hun?" I gave him the address, mimicking his accent. The driver nodded and soon the people on the sidewalk became sudden blurs. We arrived at the address and paid the driver.

"C'mon, we can hide in that tree over there," I pointed out. We climbed the tree and looked into the house. Luckily, it was mostly windows.

**Zach's POV:**

After looking in the window for about ten minutes, I still saw nothing. I was getting so bored! I looked over at Cammie. Her green eyes were still glued to the window.

To say that Cammie was pretty was an understatement. Her skin was perfectly smooth and her hair was a perfect length and perfect color, light brown with natural blonde streaks. She was a lot prettier than the other girls I've dated. Her eyes were this bright electrifying green that made you speechless if you stared them to long. Whenever she was right, she would smirk at me in the most irresistible way. Whenever she got made, her eyes would go into a piercing glare, and even though I was a little afraid for my life, she was….hot.

"Zach, did you see that?" Cammie said.

"No," I admitted.

"Of course not," she rolled her eyes. "You're probably only looking to the mirror in your pocket."

_Actually, Cam, I was looking at you._

Shit, I'm starting to like her. The weirdest part is that I don't want to hurt her. With most girls, I would come and go, and I wouldn't care if their heart got broken. With Cammie, I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want to see her hurt.

I'm not going to like Cammie! C'mon Zach, think of the reasons why you hated Cammie in the first place. Her hair was always too perfect, and she always wore clothes that hugged her body in all the right places.

Shit, that's so not helping. Wait another idea! Think about Mystery Girl. The one you can't have, but there's the possibility of! Once you meet her, all thoughts of Cammie will fly out the window.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Cammie said, still looking at the window.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm talking about the way you keep staring at me," Cammie retorted.

"Well, you have something in your teeth that was distracting me," I said back. There was nothing in her teeth, but it's cute when she gets all self conscious.

"No, there's not," she said, defensively.

"Not anymore," I said. She glared at me. I smirked.

"So, can we go now?" I asked, impatiently.

"You're like a child. Yeah, there's nothing here except for the butler chasing the mom around and the daughter playing with some blocks," Cammie said. We climbed down from the tree.

"Well, that was a waste of twenty minutes," I said.

"Yeah, and I can't think of anything else we should do," she said.

"Let's go get smoothies," I suggested. She looked at me funny.

"What? I haven't had one in years and I would like a smoothie," I said.

"Fine, but how are we getting back? Tokyo is five miles from here," Cammie said.

"Luckily, I know how to hotwire a car," I smirked.

_**Page Break**_

"I cannot believe we just did that!" Cammie exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We just stole a car!" Cammie said.

"First off, we didn't steal, we _borrowed._ Second, spies do much worse during their jobs, I think you should start getting used to the idea of breaking the law," I told her.

"Yeah, well whatever," Cammie mumbled. We walked into the little smoothie shop on the tourist side of Tokyo.

"Hey, Zach, I left my money at the hotel. Can you please pay for me, I promise I'll pay you back," she said. When I hesitated, her lips went into a pout and her pupils got really big.

"Yeah sure," I said, giving in. Her lips formed back to a smile and her eyes went back to normal.

We got to the front of the line and Cammie said our order in Japanese. I handed the lady the money and took my smoothie and the change. The whole time I could not stop staring at Cammie's lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her….

"Zach?" Cammie said as we sat down at one of the tables.

"Yeah?" I said, moving from her lips to her eyes.

"You seem really distracted today. Is everything okay?" Cammie said.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy," I smirked. I have got to get this girl out of my head!

**Cammie's POV:**

Zach was definitely acting weird. Weirder than usual, I should stay.

Every time I looked over at him, he was giving me this intense stare. I'm starting to feel a little self conscious. Who wouldn't feel self conscious when a hot guy was staring at you?

Did I just call Zach hot?

Yeah, Zach's attractive, but….hot? I must be losing it. I mean, sure, his hair is always perfectly tousled, and he gets an adorable glint in his eyes when he's teasing me, and yeah he does have a six pack of abs, and I find his smirk extremely sexy, and I go weak in the knees when he does that deep chuckle of his, but that doesn't mean I'm falling for him.

I refuse to fall for him. I'm not going to be another girl on his long list of hearts they he's broken. I won't be just some girl that he's hooked up with! Yeah! This guy has no idea what type of girl I am. I am Cameron Morgan, completely free and independent woman. I do not need a man to complete my life.

I sipped my smoothie triumphantly and looked out at the people on the streets. I wouldn't fall under Zach's spell. I wouldn't be just another one of his hook ups.

"Hey, Cammie, want a napkin," he asked. I looked at him and all independent thoughts flew right out the window. God, he was so gorgeous.

"Uh, no," I said. Try to remember all the mean things he's said to you, Cammie. You can't like him! But when I tried to come up with any, all I got was blank. All I could think about was his sweet AIM messages, and then I felt guilty because he still doesn't know.

"Cam?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Now, you're getting distracted," Zach said, chuckling.

"Oops, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind," I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

_Like you, and how badly I want you right now._

"Just the mission and how my friends from back home are doing," I said.

"I see. You homesick? After all, it is your first major mission," Zach teased me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, sucking down the rest of my smoothie.

"Good. You ready to go?" Zach said since he was already finished with his.

"Yeah, sure," I said, getting up from my chair, and we walked out of the shop.

**Zach's POV:**

"So, thanks again for buying mine," Cammie said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, sure, totally," I said.

"It feels pretty nice to have the whole day to ourselves instead of doing paperwork at headquarters," Cammie commented. "So what do you want to do?"

_I want to go back to the hotel, take off your clothes, and-_

"I don't know. Never really been to Tokyo," I said.

"Neither have I," Cammie said. I was looking at her and wondering how pissed she would be if I kissed her right now.

"Do you mind if we go back to the hotel? I need to get something," she said.

"Yeah, sure," I said. Maybe I can figure out what's going on with me there. Also, I might get to talk with that girl again on my laptop. She was the only thing that could keep me distracted from Cammie for a little while.

We rode the elevator to our floor and headed into the hotel room. Cammie left to the bathroom and I noticed her laptop open on the table. Suddenly, an AIM message appeared from Bex.

"Hey, Cam, I'm not snooping or anything but Bex just sent you an AIM message," I said.

"Can you tell her that I'll talk to her later?" Cammie called back. I typed in her response and hit enter. Then I saw Cam's screen name.

**HidingInPlainSite.**

Holy shit.

"Hey, Cammie?" I said when she came out of the bathroom. She walked over and put something on the night table that was next to the bed.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I couldn't help but notice what an interesting screen name you have," I said. She went white.

"Yours is pretty interesting, too," she said.

"So you know mine?" I asked.

"I found out last night, I swear. I was going to tell you," she said,

"So, I've been talking to you this whole time?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I've been talking to you," she said. My mind was still trying to catch up. Cammie was the Mystery Girl. Mystery Girl was Cammie.

They were the same person. So much for my distraction from Cammie.

I walked over to Cammie.

"What should we do now?" She mumbled.

"This," and I kissed her.

**I know it's shorter but they kissed and you'll get to see Cammie's reaction! I know this writing style is a little different for me but did you like it? And which point of view did you like better, Zach's or Cammie's? Tell me in a review! I'll get another update soon!**


	9. Yellow Roses And A Dark Past

**Wow this might be my fastest update ever and its all because of the amazing responses I've been getting so thank you so much! I hope you like this and remember to review! Also, the first half is in Cammie's POV and the second half is in Zach's. And you get to learn about Cammie's dark past.**

Cammie's POV:

Zach was kissing me. Yeah, you read that right, Zach Goode was kissing me!

….. And I was sort of kissing him back.

His lips were so smooth and soft and he held me by my waist. His hands spread out a little on my lower back. I started to move in sync with him and I brought my hands to his hair. It ran straight through my fingers. Zach pushed me back a little and soon I was lying down with my back to the bed and he was on top, still making out with me. Surprisingly this didn't break our kiss but I did gasp when I felt my back hit the bed. Zach took this as an invitation to slide his tongue in his mouth. I didn't really mind. We had to break apart to gasp for air.

"Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away," Zach smirked.

"Yeah," was all my genius brain could say. Zach rolled off of me and lied down next to me.

"Zach, what does this mean? Do you like me or do you hate me? Does this have to go in the reports? What about all those girls you've left behind before me? Am I just going to be one of them?" I said, my mind going in a thousand different directions.

"Cam, chill out. The answer is yes, I like you, and no, I don't hate you. These don't have to go in the reports. And about my past, forget about it," Zach rolled over and looked in my eyes, "Trust me, Cam, you're different."

Could I trust him? I was looking at the guy whose spilled hot coffee on me, ruined my day countless of times, and infuriated me beyond belief. But these past couple of days, I've felt so safe. I didn't wake up crying and I didn't double lock all my doors and windows. The nightmares have gone away, and I didn't feel like I was being hunted anymore. Does this mean I can trust Zach? I didn't think it was a good idea. The last time I trusted a boy, I ended up in the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Zach. I need a little more than trust," I said. He looked sad and disappointed.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you," Zach said, getting up. "But first I'll have to make some calls."

He left the room and my mind was reeling with what had just happened. Was that kiss even real? Did that all just happen? My head hurt. I put my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

_**Page Break**_

I woke up to the sound of the alarm beeping. It said that it was 6:00. On top of that was a note.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty, I saw that you were asleep and decided not to disturb you. I have a surprise for you at 7, so be ready. Dress is on the table. I randomly picked it, so excuse me if it's not your style and I had to guess your size, so sorry if it doesn't fit._

_Zach_

I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I got up and headed to the table to see a sleeveless red dress that came down in a V. It seemed it would come to knee length. I sighed. He was planning something that involved formal wear. _Sleeveless_ formal wear.

I decided to just take a shower and then put on my make up. When I came out of the hot steam, the dress was still there. I grabbed my make up bag and found my bottle of liquid foundation that I use especially for occasion. I used it on my arms and legs, covering my past. After I finished, I did my regular make up and put on the dress. The clock read 6:45. Where ever Zach was taking me, he better show up quickly.

Right on cue, Zach walked in, wearing a suit. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, where are you taking me?" I demanded. He just smirked at me and went to put down his stuff.

"I'll never tell," he said with his back to me.

"I could make you tell me." He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you can, can you? I'd like to see you try," he scoffed. I walked over to him and stood right in front of him. He smirked down at me. Even in my heels, he was a couple inches taller than me. I stood on my tiptoes and brought my face closer to his, stopping when our lips were an inch apart.

"Can you please tell me?" I said, pouting. His smirk was gone, and his eyes showed worried, like he knew that he was going to surrender. I ran a hand down his chest just stopping above his belt. I drew little circles with my index finger and added "Please."

"Cammie," Zach said. "I wouldn't do this if I were you."

"Why not, Zach?" I said, innocently.

"It would ruin the surprise," Zach said, making an excuse, "and it would, um, uh…..Could you please stop doing that, it's very distracting."

He was talking about my index finger. I just smirked at him, and stepped closer. I put both my hands on his abs and ran them up his chest and then connected them behind his neck. I pulled myself even closer to him.

"Why? Would you rather I do something else?" I smiled at him. His arms slide around my waist, and he leaned down to start kissing my neck.

"You shouldn't torture me. It's not very nice," He mumbled. I got a glimpse of the clock that read 6:55. I stepped out of his hold and started walking towards the door.

"C'mon, shouldn't we be going?" I said. Zach sighed and followed me.

"Who knew that Cameron Morgan was such a tease?" Zach grumbled. I smirked at him.

"Just take me where we're going okay?"

_**Page Break**_

Zach made me wear a blindfold the whole time after we left the hotel. Eventually he just picked me up bridal style and walked into wherever we were going. He put me down straight and walked me to someplace else. Soft music played in my ears and I could hear people talking. Zach removed my blindfold.

I gasped. We were on a rooftop and above us were small twinkle lights. A small band was playing and tables scattered the roof. People were eating and talking and waiters were moving back and forth. In front of me was a small table with a single rose and two candles. Zach pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

"I called Bex and she suggested something like this," Zach said. "I hope you liked it."

I was speechless. Nobody, especially a guy, has done this for me. "Of course I like it!" I said when I remembered how to talk again.

Zach's POV:

"Good, because I'm not really the romantic type," I said. Cammie smiled at me and she her eyes were wide as she took the whole scene in. Bex first laughed at me when I called her but when she realized I was serious, she helped me out. Actually, she threatened me, and then helped me out.

"The suave and charming Zach Goode isn't a romantic? I'm surprised," she said. Romance wasn't really my thing. Hook ups were. But if Cammie wanted a romantic and sweet guy, that's what I would be, just so I could be with her.

"Yeah, you can ask Eva. The most romantic thing I did for her was buy her a card on her birthday," I said. Cammie frowned. Smooth job, dude, and way to bring up your ex on your first date.

"Previous statement retracted," I said, hoping to fix my mistake. "Here." I gave her a single yellow rose. Her face brightened immediately. Thank you, Bex. Bex told me everything, from her favorite band to her favorite flower, and also told me what size dress she wore. In fact, Bex helped me plan everything. I just didn't want to mess things up with Cammie.

Cammie took the rose gingerly. "I love yellow roses. Ever since I was little, my dad would bring home red roses for my mom and yellow roses for me." She smiled at the memory. She looked up at me, "Thank you, for doing all of this."

"It was worth it," I said. _You're worth it_, I almost said, but decided against it last minute.

_**Page Break**_

Cammie and I decided to walk back to our hotel which was only five blocks away. I started to pick up little habits that she did. Like when the waiter was 4 minutes late with our food, her leg started to bounce up and down impatiently. And whenever she was nervous, she would bit her bottom lip lightly. When she was a little embarrassed, she would blush and look down while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Tonight was fun, I had a good time," Cammie said, twirling the rose in her hand. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her right next to my side as we continued walking.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did. Would you want to do it again sometime?" I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I would love to," she said. I really needed to right Bex a thank you note. Not only did she help me with my first date with Cammie, but she also landed me a second one.

We walked and reached our hotel and climbed into the elevator. I turned to Cammie, "So when do I get my kiss?"

"You're not supposed to kiss on the first date," Cammie said.

"Sorry, sweetheart, we already broke that rule," I said, leaning down and connecting my lips with hers. Her hands ran through my hair and I pulled her closer to me. Eventually, she broke the kiss, but I simply moved down to her neck. _Ding_. The elevator doors opened at our floor.

"C'mon, Zach," she said, leading me to our hotel room. We stepped inside. She grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I took off my jacket and started to loosen my tie. I undressed and put on my sweat pants.

"Hey Zach?" Cammie called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can you get me my sweatshirt?" she asked, poking her head out of the bathroom door. I looked at her, confused.

"I thought you grabbed clothes," I said.

"I know. I just need my sweatshirt," she said.

"Cam, its 65 degrees outside and its 75 degrees in here. I think your fine," I assured her.

"Please?" she asked me. I mumbled a 'Fine' and grabbed her sweatshirt. I went to go hand it to her, but that's when I saw her arm. Her arm had angry purple bruises and small pink scars that went across in slashes. As soon as I saw it, she pulled her arm back.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Its nothing," she said quickly. She tried to shut the bathroom door but I blocked it with my foot.

"So you're telling me that all those scars were just paper cuts," I said, forcing my way into the bathroom. When I finally came in, she was looking at her feet. Both her arms were scarred and bruised and she looked so small and weak.

"Zach, just forget it."

"Cammie, who did this to you?" I asked her. I wanted to know what bastard did this to her. Cammie took in a shaky breath. She was on the verge of tears. She looked up at me and it broke my heart. Someone had really hurt her. She walked out of the bathroom and I followed. She sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and I sat next to her.

"It was my ex-boyfriend. His was an agent at the CIA as well when I first started. I was eighteen and really nervous for being on my own for the first time. He asked me out and I was stunned because he was a top agent and he was a couple years older. I didn't even think that he'd notice me. Eventually, we got serious, and I moved in with him. I started to trust him more and more. I spent most of my time with him and less with my friend and family."

"The more I became separated from them, the more of his true side I saw. It started out with a mean comment here or there and it then lead to a small punch or slap. As time grew, the beatings got more brutal and became more frequent. I lied about him hitting me and I didn't get help. I said I fell down the stairs, and I lied because I thought I loved him. He threatened me numerous times and when he was drunk it was worse. One time he used a miniature golf club and knocked me out. I was hospitalized four times. Then, one day, Bex decided to put her foot down and asked him what he was doing to me at work. He denied that he did anything and Bex eventually dropped it. Later that night, he accused me of telling Bex about his abusive behavior. He took out a knife. Bex, Liz, and Macey came in because they wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting me. Thank God they came in when they did, or else I'd be dead," Cammie said. She was sobbing and at some point had to stop. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh, Cammie, it'll be fine. I promise he won't hurt you anymore," I said soothingly and she curled up into my lap.

"The CIA sent him to 22 months in prison because they couldn't find evidence on him being abusive. He said my bruises and scars were from being attacked by an animal on a mission and they believed him," Cammie said, still crying. "They were only able to convict him on the attempted murder, 2nd degree. He's being let out on good behavior."

I held her closer to me. I can't believe I didn't see how broken she was. I was such an ass to her when she really didn't deserve it. Why couldn't I have been there for her?

"Cammie?" I said.

"Mmmh?" she mumbled. She stopped crying and rested her head against my chest.

"Do you mind telling me his name?" I asked her, afraid of the answer.

"Josh Abrams," she whimpered. I could feel my fist clench. I hated that bastard with a passion.

**1. How much do you hate Josh? **

**2. I'm pretty sure I misspelled his last name, but oh well.**

**3. I'm sorry Josh fans that he's the bad guy in this story. I like Josh, I really do, but I needed a bad guy and he fit in pretty well. **

**4. This is one of my fastest updates ever! So review!**

**5. When Zach brings up Eva on the date and Cammie frowns, I couldn't stop thinking about the part in "Princess and the Frog" where the guy is like "I have dated THOUSANDS of woman" and she frowns and he goes "Uh, I mean one, maybe two"…. Haha.**

**6. ABUSE IS SERIOUS! IF YOU'RE BEING ABUSED BY A FAMILY MEMBER/BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND TELL SOMEONE IMMEDIATELY! IT IS NOT YOU'RE FAULT, AND YOU DERSERVE TO BE TREATED RIGHT!**


	10. Dark Alleyways Lead to Trouble

**Okay, I am super sorry for the delay. We had a couple of family issues that arose and it kept me really busy. As for the story, I want to clear something up. Cammie hid her bruises and scars with make-up and that's why Zach didn't see them until she took it off. Hope that makes it easier to understand.**

**All characters are fictitious, and any resemblance to an actual person (living or dead) is completely coincidental. I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

**I love hearing your feedback, so review!**

Cam's POV:

I woke up with a blistering headache, probably from all the crying I had done. My head was on Zach's chest and his arm was around me. He looked so peaceful and serene, instead of the angry glint he had in his eyes last night. I gently pried his arm off of me and went to get up when he started to stir. He groaned and rolled on top of me.

"Zach…..Zach…..Zach, wakey wakey," I tried to coax him awake. He let out another groan.

"Two more minutes," He mumbled as he buried his face into my neck.

"No, Zach, now," I said. He picked up his head and blinked a little. His eyes looked extremely sleepy and he looked down.

"Good morning, Cam," he said, tiredly.

"Zach, off. Now," I said, sounding slightly annoyed. I am irritable in the morning.

"Can't we just lie here a little while longer?" Zach said, burying his face into my neck again.

"No, Zach, we have stuff to do today. C'mon," I kicked off the covers and Zach rolled onto his back. I got off the bed.

"We have another month to do stuff. Let's take a break for the day," Zach said.

"No, Zach. We still have two more companies to research," I said, a little more sternly.

"Actually, we only have one more since I looked up that first company, with the people we were tailing. It was a bust, no nuclear weapons," Zach said.

"Oh," I said, slightly surprised. "Well, we still have that other company so we might as well get moving. Get up, and I'm going to take shower."

"Hey, Cam, why don't we shower together? You know, to save water and stuff for the planet," Zach said suggestively. I scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. To 'save the planet'," I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What's the matter, don't you like being green?" Zach said through the walls. I rolled my eyes, and realized I needed to grab my clothes that were still in the room. When I walked back out to get them, Zach was up and stretching.

"I see you've changed your mind," he smirked. "Don't blame you."

"I just came to get a change of clothes, pervert," I scowled.

"Aw, name calling? Somebody woke up cranky," Zach said. I started ruffling through my dresser and Zach came up behind me. "I think I know one way to make you smile."

"Zach, what are you doing?" I asked, but Zach responded by lightly tickling me. The problem is I'm very ticklish.

"Zach, don't do that," I warned him while backing away.

"What's the matter, Cam? You're not ticklish, are you?" Zach grinned, coming closer to me.

"Zach, stop," I pleaded, but it was too late. Zach too a giant step towards me and started tickling my sides. I burst into a fit of giggles while trying to back away. Zach pulled me against him with one arm and tickled me with his free hand.

"Zach, please!" I giggled and begged.

"Only if you say I'm the greatest spy in CIA history, and you will take the day off with me," Zach said.

"Fine! I'll take the day off with you," I said, between my gasps for air.

"And?" Zach said.

"You're the greatest spy in CIA history," I said reluctantly.

"Better than you?" Zach asked.

"Better than me," I said. Zach stopped tickling me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"See? Now, was that so hard?" Zach asked.

"Yes," I mumbled picking up my clothes and going to the bathroom to shower.

"We're still taking the day off!" Zach yelled to me right before I shut the bathroom door.

_**Page Break**_

After pulling me out of the hotel, and onto the streets of Tokyo, Zach finally got me to relax a bit. I started to get used to the idea of taking a break for the day.

"See, Cam? Now isn't this better than overworking yourself?" Zach said, pushing past people on the busy sidewalk.

"Sure. We still have that one company," I reminded him.

"We still have one more month," he reminded me.

"But wouldn't you want to go home earlier?" I asked.

"Cam, relax! Why would I want to rush home? I'm in one of the greatest cities in the world with the greatest girl in the world," Zach said. I blushed. "Let's go site-seeing."

Zach's POV:

She looked so cute when she was blushing. I just wish she would relax more. She's been so nervous and wants to do everything perfectly.

"Sure, where are we going?" Cammie asked.

"Well, this is only my third time in Tokyo, but I know of some places," I smirked at her. She smiled at me, and suddenly my day got better.

"Show me the way, Mr. Tour guide," she said. I smiled at her. She's finally starting to loosen up.

_**Page Break**_

Eventually, I took Cammie to see many of the beautiful Japanese temples and to the Imperial Palace. She loved it, which made me happy.

"Zach, where are we going now?" she giggled while looping her arm through mine.

"It's a secret," I said to her. She crinkled her nose.

"No fair. Every place we've been to today, you have kept it a secret. I want to know where we are going now," she pouted.

"Its more fun for me this way," I gloated while thinking about how adorable her pout was.

"Please tell me," she said, giving me Bambi eyes.

"I'm taking you someplace to eat," I said, leading her down a dark alleyway. She looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Zach, I don't like this," she said, uneasily. I chuckled at her fear.

"Calm down, Cam. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. I'll protect you," I smiled at her.

"Are you some type of vampire that's going to drink my blood?" she asked, still afraid. I chuckled again.

"Cam, get real. I'm not a vampire," I said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm a werewolf."

"Stop making fun of me!" Cam lightly hit my chest as I laughed. "I used to be really afraid of vampires when I was a little kid. They were so creepy and scary."

"Don't worry. I won't let a vampire hurt you," I said. "See, here's the restaurant."

Most restaurants are out on the street to attract more people. The entrance to this one was down an alleyway, so they usually didn't have a lot of costumers. It was perfect because we'd be alone and not be disturbed by anyone. Plus, they had awesome sushi.

"How did you find this place?" Cam asked when we stepped in. We sat in a low seated booth in the corner.

"Grant and I were on a mission once and we hid in here when we were being tailed," I said casually as I glanced at the menu. I already knew what I wanted to order.

"Wow, it's actually really nice for being in such a sketchy location," Cammie asked while she was looking at her menu.

"Yeah it is. Their sushi is probably the best I ever had," I said. I took this time to study her as she read the menu. Even in the dim lighting, I could tell how beautiful she was. Her hair flowed gracefully past her shoulders and her delicate fingers tapped against the smooth table. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to translate a word in Japanese. She finally put her menu down and looked up at me.

"What?" she said.

"What?" I said back.

"You're staring at me. Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Cammie asked nervously. I laughed.

"No, I'm just beginning to realize how perfect you are," I said. She blushed and looked down.

"Can I take your orders?" said a man in Japanese. I gave my order without tearing my eyes away from Cammie. She looked at the waiter and gave her order and he then left us alone.

"Zach! Do you know who that man is?" Cammie said, alarmed. I looked at the waiter and only saw the back of his head.

"No, what's the matter?" I asked.

"It's the guy who was tailing us in the car!" She said. I watched as the man whispered something to the woman by the cash register. She was the same one who was in the car that tried to tail us to the airport.

"On three, we run," I said to Cammie. I started mouthing the numbers and when I said three, we both jumped out of our seats and ran towards the exit. I heard gunshots going off and the lamp next to my head exploded. We ran out into the alleyway and I heard the bullets ricochet off the walls. We sprinted out onto the busy streets and were able to lose them in the crowd.

"That was a close one," I said as I leaned over to catch my breath.

"Zach," Cammie panted.

"Yeah?" I said, finally looking at her. Her face was pale white and she was holding her arm. Blood was seeping through her fingers. My face went pale too. She fainted and I just was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

**Okay, it was a long wait for a short chapter and it had a big cliffhanger at the end. I know some will be mad at me, but at least I finally updated. **

**Reviewing would seriously help!**


End file.
